


Decorations

by orphan_account



Series: BB/Rae Week 2015 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Almost First Kiss, BB/Rae week 2015, F/M, Fluff, Starfire being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/Rae week 2015: Day 3.<br/>Decorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

Halloween was now less than 2 weeks away, the entirety of Jump City was preparing for their favorite scary holiday. While things like Christmas and thanksgiving were generally more popular, the entire city center had taken on the traditional creepy vibe. Pumpkins in shop windows, diverse candy being sold at the supermarket, the whole jingbang...

And the titans themselves had also craved under the festive pressure. Halloween was the favorite holiday of 4 out of 5 of them, only Starfire seemed quiet freaked out by it.  
But only because she didn't see the point in scaring your friends when there were far more 'friendly' things you could participate in.

After a lengthy trip to a party shop, Cyborg and Beast Boy had come home with bags full of fake cobwebs, fake spiders, fake skulls and not so fake pumpkins.

"We can carve them ourselves. I used to do this all the time." Cy declared confidently, getting out the biggest, sharpest looking knife they owned and a ice-cream scoop.  
Raven snorted from her spot at the table, relaxing with a fresh cup of green tea.  
"What, are you going to make pumpkin soup with the inside as well?"

She had meant it as a sarcastic remark, obviously, but the other teens just looked at her for a few moments like she had just had the best idea in a lifetime.  
"I'll get the book of cooking!" Starfire said, doing just that.

While she was looking for an adequate recipe (and Raven was finishing the tea, not feeling like being hurried in the slightest) the boys successfully managed to empty the 5 medium-sized pumpkins and drop the insides into a big container, to be cooked later.  
Hopefully not by Starfire alone, though. God knew it wouldn't be particularly appetizing anymore.

Eventually, everything was set up to begin. Cy, being the only one who had actually done this before, quickly explained the basic procedure to the rest of the team, and they sat to work.

Cyborg himself was going for the classical pumpkin look. For all his boasting, he had only done this a few times before, and he didn't want to be revealed as boasting of his skill.

Starfire, of course, didn't completely manage to get her pumpkin to be scary, rather it looked like a weird mix between a kitty and a unicorn. Robin complemented her, naturally.

He himself wasn't really on for artistic endeavors, so had kept it simple by carving the bat-logo very neatly. He was a perfectionist after all, and maybe he could send a picture to his mentor.

Beast Boy made his to reassemble some kind of werewolf. It didn't turn out exactly like he wanted, but still better than expected. He immediately turned into a firefly and zoomed around inside the finished decoration, showing his friends the completed effect. It was quiet frightening indeed.

But the scariest by far, was Raven's effort. Her pumpkin looked like a demon straight out of hell, which might be exactly what she used as an inspiration, not that the other titans would ask.  
She hardly ever did hands-on things like this, the most creative effort put into her poetry dabbles, but when she did it, she went all out.

Back in human form now, Beast Boy excitedly grabbed her wrist, lightly pulling to get her to come along with him. "Come on, Rae, ours are definitely the best, so they should go at the front door."  
Cy shot him a dirty look at that statement, but the changeling just stuck his tongue out, unfaced.  
Raven went along anyway, floating the completed Jack-O-Lanterns behind them.

They had to go all the way to the ground floor, taking the elevator and the roundabout way to get there. Beast Boy had not let go of her wrist either, not pulling at it anymore, but just lightly letting it rest their, reminding her of what happened at the movie night.

She could have said something about it, but somehow felt like she didn't want to. He was obviously excited with his effort and hadn't noticed... or maybe he didn't care either.

Finally arriving, he had to let go to put their decorations in place. One pumpkin on either side of the door, filled with a couple of small candles for added effect.  
Looking at them now, Raven considered they were pretty scary after all. The pizza delivery guy would be sure to like them.

Just than, Beast Boy turned to probably say something along those same lines, when he started at seeing her face and started to giggle. Raven raised a eyebrow in question, not getting what was supposed to be so amusing all of the sudden.

"You have pumpkin on your face..." The boy simply said, stepping closer and raising one green skinned hand to wipe it of. But instead of taking it away immediately after, his hand remained where it was, lightly resting against her face.

Raven realized they had been staring into each others eyes for a few moments now, unblinking. She could see her own eyes reflected in his, sparkling lights quavering slightly.  
There was a nervous tension in the air between them, like the crackling of electricity, but in a good way. Raven knew it had been there for a while now, but neither had attempted to recognize it for what it was just yet.

Like one, they both began to lean in. They were about the same height, it would be ever so easy to breach to last few inches between and...

Just as their eyes inched closer and their breath mingled slightly, an over-excited Tamarenean girl appeared out of nowhere, oblivious of what she had just interrupted.  
Beast Boy felt himself jump backwards, his face immediately becoming beet red as he realized what he had been about to though, just as raven took a step backwards and felt a likewise heat creep into her cheeks.

"Oh, Joy, friends. Your lanterns of the Jack do look beautiful like this. Will you come up to commence the soup making now?" Starfire implored, all innocence.

"Yes, soup, of course, wouldn't want to miss it, Star" Beast Boy rattled, a nervous habit that always stuck up if he was feeling embarrassed.

Never before had Raven been so annoyed at her alien friend, than just then...


End file.
